eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sansa Stark
Siehe Berechnung für Sansa, Winterfell |Ehepartner = Tyrion Lennister }} Sansa Stark ist die älteste Tochter von Catelyn und Eddard Stark. Sie hat drei Brüder (Robb, Bran und Rickon) und eine jüngere Schwester, Arya. Sansa ist einer der wichtigsten POV-Charaktere im Buch. Charakter & Erscheinung :Siehe auch: Bilder von Sansa Stark zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist sie elf Jahre alt. Laut Appendix von Sturm der Schwerter ist sie mittlerweile zwölf Jahre alt und im letzten Jahr drei Zoll gewachsen . Bei ihrer Hochzeit mit Tyrion im Jahr sagt sie, beim nächsten Vollmond werde sie dreizehn Jahre alt - siehe auch den Appendix von Die Königin der Drachen. Mit dreizehn Jahren hat sie schon so lange Beine wie ihre Tante Lysa Tully mit 20. Sansa ist von Natur aus schön und kommt ganz nach der Familie ihrer Mutter mit ihren hohen Wangenknochen, ihren lebendigen blauen Augen und ihrem vollen kastanienbraunen Haar. Mit der Pubertät verändert sich ihre Figur und sie wird graziöser und weiblicher. Ihr Haar ist etwas heller als das von Catelyn, voll und weich, und leuchtet im Fackellicht wie Kupfer. Sansa wurde als Dame erzogen und interessiert sich von jeher eher für weibliche Beschäftigungen wie Musik, Poesie, Gesang, Tanz, Stickerei und andere stereotypische Tätigkeiten. So wie viele andere Mädchen in ihrem Alter begeistern Sansa Geschichten und Lieder von Romantik und Abenteuern, besonders jene, die von gut aussehenden Prinzen, ehrenwerten Rittern, Edelmut und Liebe handeln. Anfangs waren es diese Geschichten und Lieder, die Sansas Vorstellung von der Welt außerhalb von Winterfell beschrieben, eine Welt, die sie um jeden Preis sehen wollte. Sie hasst Ställe und Dreck und hat es am liebsten, wenn man ihr ihr Pferd gesattelt auf den Hof bringt. Sie ist anfangs sehr aufs Äußere bedacht und es scheint, dass es bei ihr nur um hübsche Ritter und feine Kleider geht. Eddards Entscheidung, sie nach Winterfell zurückzuschicken, lässt für sie eine Welt zusammenbrechen. Sie kann am besten Lesen und Schreiben von allen Stark-Kindern, nur Rechnen kann sie nicht gut. In Königsmund ist sie zunächst noch sehr begeistert vom Prunk der Ritter , sie liebt den Hof, die hohen Lords und Ladys mit ihren edlen Kleidern und die große Stadt mit den vielen Menschen. Sie wünscht sich ein Leben wie in den Liedern über die Helden und Ritter. Dabei fühlt sie sich schon in Königsmund reifer als Jeyne, da sie immerhin weiß, wie eine hohe Dame sich zu Benehmen hat. In Königsmund bildet sie sich zunächst ein, Joffrey über alles zu lieben: nach der Heirat will sie ihm hübsche Kinder schenken. Nach und nach zeigt Joffrey aber sein wahres Gesicht, und er scheut auch nicht zurück, Sansa öffentlich zu demütigen. Auch ändert sich Sansas Blick auf die Ritter, nachdem Ser Boros Blount sie auf Joffreys Befehl hin verprügelt und einige andere dabei zusehen. Nach ihrer Flucht aus Königsmund nennt sie sich "Alayne Stein" und gibt sich als Petyr Baelishs Bastardtochter aus. Um unerkannt mit nach Hohenehr genommen werden zu können, färbt sie sich die Haare schwarz. Sansas Beziehungen zu ihrer Schwester Arya ist oft angespannt, denn die beiden unterscheiden sich in vielen Aspekten voneinander. Laut Arya kann Sansa gut nähen, tanzen und singen, Gedichte schreiben, sich gut kleiden und Harfe und Glockenspiel spielen. Sansa hingegen stört an Arya, dass diese sich nicht wie eine Tochter von edler Geburt benimmt. Dass ihr Vater das nicht schlimm zu finden scheint, macht die Sache noch unerträglicher. Jon Schnee nennt sie "ihren Halbbruder", seit sie weiß, was ein Bastard ist. Für kurze Zeit wurde sie von einem Schattenwolf namens Lady begleitet, doch ihr Vater Eddard musste ihn nach dem Vorfall am Trident töten. Sie isst für ihr Leben gern Zitronenkuchen. Biographie Sansa ist die älteste Tochter und das zweite Kind von Catelyn und Lord Eddard Stark, das Oberhaupt von Haus Stark und Wächter des Nordens. Geboren und aufgewachsen ist sie auf Winterfell. Sie war schon mit drei Jahren eine Dame, stets höflich und bemüht zu gefallen. Im Alter von elf Jahren lernt sie die Pflichten einer edlen Dame kennen und wird von Septa Mordane in den traditionellen weiblichen Künsten unterrichtet. Sansa hat eine jüngere Schwester, Arya. Sie hat einen älteren Bruder, Robb, und zwei jüngere Brüder, Bran und Rickon. Außerdem hat sie einen Bastard-Halbbruder namens Jon Schnee. Robb und Jon erlaubten sich einmal einen Scherz mit ihren jüngeren Geschwistern, als sie noch klein waren: Robb führte Sansa, Arya und Bran in die Gruft von Winterfell, wo er ihnen von den Geistern der Verstorbenen erzählte. Dann stieg der mit Mehl bestreute Jon aus einem der Gräber. Bran klammert sich an Robbs Bein, Sansa läuft schreiend zur Treppe zurück, aber Arya erkennt Jon und tritt ihm vors Schienbein. Anschließend müssen alle lachen. Sansa erinnert sich daran, dass Ser Weymar Rois zusammen mit seinem Vater Lord Yohn Rois Halt in Winterfell machte, als sie auf dem Weg zur Mauer waren. Sansa war damals noch ein kleines Mädchen und verliebte sich in den edlen Jüngling. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als Robb und Jon Schnee die sechs Schattenwolf-Welpen finden und mit nach Winterfell bringen, sind Arya und Sansa sofort vernarrt in ihre beiden Welpen. Sie ist anwesend, als ihr Vater Lord Eddard Stark König Robert Baratheon und seinen Hofstaat auf Winterfell begrüßt, der Eddard bittet, die neue Hand des Königs zu werden. Um die Häuser Stark und Baratheon enger aneinander zu binden, schlägt der König außerdem vor, Sansa mit seinem Erben Joffrey Baratheon zu verloben. Nach Jon Arryns Tod erscheint König Robert Baratheon mit seinem Hofstatt in Winterfell, Mit der Ernennung ihres Vaters als Hand des Königs freut sich Sansa auf die Aussicht, am Hofe in Königsmund leben zu dürfen. Sie ist ebenfalls begeistert von ihrer Verlobung mit dem gut aussehenden und anfangs charmanten Joffrey Baratheon. Auf der Reise nach Königsmund verbringen Joffrey und Sansa einen ganzen Tag miteinanderthumb|245px|Sophie Turner als Sansa in der HBO-Serie und ihr Traumprinz, Joffrey. Sie unternehmen einen Ausritt, bei dem sie auch in ein Gasthaus einkehren und Wein trinken. Später am Tag treffen sie zufällig auf Arya, die zusammen mit dem Schlachterjungen Mycah unterwegs ist. Joffrey, angestachelt von der Wirkung des Weins, zieht sein Schwert und bedroht Mycah, doch Arya stellt sich ihm in den Weg. Als Joffrey von Mycah ablässt und stattdessen Arya bedroht, kommt ihr ihr Schattenwolf Nymeria zu Hilfe und beißt Joffrey in den Unterarm. Sansa beobachtet diese Szene mit Entsetzen, aber keiner hört auf ihre verzweifelten Rufe. Als sie nach dem Vorfall dem blutenden Joffrey helfen möchte, fährt dieser sie an, sie solle ihn nicht anfassen. Als die Geschichte später König Robert erzählt wird, spricht Arya die Wahrheit, wohingegen Joffrey lügt, um nicht so schwächlich zu erscheinen. Er behauptet, Mycah, Arya und Nymeria hätten ihn ohne Vorwarnung und Grund angegriffen. Sansa, die um ihr Verlöbins mit ihrem zukünftigen Gemahl fürchtet, lügt und weigert sich, irgendeiner der beiden Geschichten zuzustimmen, indem sie behauptet, sich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können. Cersei Lennister nutzt die Gelegenheit und besteht darauf, dass der Schattenwolf, der ihren Sohn attackiert hat, getötet werden solle. Arya hatte das bereits erwartet und vorsorglich Nymeria fortgejagt. Als Folge dessen wird, um dem Willen der Königin genüge zu tun, Sansas Schattenwolf Lady getötet. Diese Hinrichtung nimmt Eddard höchstpersönlich vor, um der Königin nicht den Triumph zu gönnen und damit nicht Ilyn Payn die Strafe vollzieht. In Königsmund zerstreitet sich Sansa mit ihrer Schwester, weil sie ihr die Hauptschuld am Tod ihres Schattenwolfes gibt. Sansa ist ganz aufgeregt, als sie zum ersten Mal von dem Turnier der Hand erfährt. Sie bittet ihren Vater sofort, dem Turnier beiwohnen zu dürfen. Als ein Rabe aus Winterfell in Königsmund eintrifft mit der Nachricht, dass Bran erwacht ist, verbringen Eddard, Arya und Sansa eine Nacht im Götterhain der Stadt, um den Göttern zu danken. Sansa träumt dabei von Bran. thumb|350px|Sansa bewundert Loras Tyrell auf dem Turnier (von Linda Tso ©FFG) Als sie das Turnier zu Ehren ihres Vaters besucht, wird sie in ihrer Vorstellung von ritterlicher Tapferkeit und Edelmut bestärkt. Sie sieht die Ereignisse, wie in einer ihrer liebsten Geschichten und verliebt sich in Ser Loras Tyrell, den Ritter der Blumen, als er ihr eine rote Rose schenkt. Sie ist sich sicher, dass sie jetzt in einem ihrer romantischen Lieder lebt. Am Abend kümmert sich Joffrey, der beim Bankett neben ihr sitzt, auf sehr höfliche und galante Weise um Sansa. Später am Abend schickt er sie allerdings recht plötzlich heim, nachdem sein Vater öffentlich seine Mutter angeschrien hat, aber immerhin befiehlt er seinem Leibwächter Sandor Clegane, Sansa nach Hause zu begleiten. Am nächsten Tag besucht Sansa mit ihrem Vater die finalen Runden des Tjost, bei dem sie Ser Loras sieht, das Bogenschießen und den Buhurt. Am Abend nimmt sie wie Arya am Abendfestmahl teil, und sie kann sich sogar dazu durchringen, höflich zu ihrer Schwester zu sein. Als Eddard nach dem Überfall durch Jaime Lennister eine Woche bewusstlos ist, betet sie für ihn und besucht ihn jeden Tag. thumb|300px|Sansa fleht um das Leben ihres Vaters (von Drazenka Kimpel ©FFG) Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Septa Mordane führt Sansa auf die Empore des Thronsaals, damit sie ihrem Vater bei den Bittgesuchen zusehen kann, nichts ahnend, dass an diesem Tag drei Ritter aus den Flusslanden erscheinen, um zu berichten, dass Ser Gregor Clegane ihre Ländereien verwüste. Sie beobachten, wie Eddard Ser Loras Tyrells Bitte zurückweist, Ser Gregor Clegane zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und wundert sich zusmmen mit Jeyne Pool bis zum Abend darüber. Am nächsten Tag offeriert ihr Eddard, dass er sie wieder nach Winterfell zurückschicken möchte. Für Sansa bricht eine Welt zusammen und sie fleht Eddard vergblich an, die Entscheidung zu überdenken. Am Tag ihrer vermeintlichen Abreise bittet sie ihren Vater ein letztes Mal, sich von Joffrey verabschieden zu dürfen, doch er lehnt ab, weil es zu gefährlich ist. Wütend stürmt Sansa hinaus. Mordane will ihr folgen, doch Eddard hält sie zurück. Sansa läuft trotzig zu Königin Cersei und erzählt ihr von Eddards Plänen, sie nach Winterfell zu schicken. Cersei lässt sie drei Tage in ein Zimmer in Maegors Feste einsperren und führt sie dann dem Kleinen Rat vor. Dort wird sie von Varys und Pycelle unter Druck gesetzt, die behaupten, sie stamme vom Blut eines Verräters ab, daher sei auch sie dazu verdammt, eine Verräterin zu werden. Schließlich gibt Sansa Cerseis Drängen nach und sie schreibt Briefe an Catelyn, Robb, Lysa Tully und Hoster Tully, in denen sie Eddards Verrat bezeugt und darum bittet, dass sie alle Joffrey huldigen. Bei Joffreys erster Hofversammlung als König wird sie Zeuge, wie Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Königsgarde entlassen wird. Der alte Ritter tut ihr leid. Dann tritt sie vor, um um Gnade für ihren Vater zu bitten, wobei sie immer noch hofft, dass Joffrey es ihr aus Liebe verspricht. Er gewährt ihr die Hoffnung, verlangt aber, dass Eddard seinen Verrat gesteht und ihn als König anerkennt. Als dies später vor der Großen Septe von Baelor geschieht, hofft Sansa noch, dass Joffrey sein Wort hält. Dann aber verurteilt er ihn zum Tode und Sansa bricht weinend zusammen, als das Urteil an Ort uns Stelle durch Ser Ilyn Payn vollstreckt wird. thumb|280px|Sansa erkennt, dass ihr Vater hingerichtet wird (HBO-Serie) Selbst nach Eddards Enthauptung wünscht Cersei die Hochzeit zwischen Sansa und Joffrey, nachdem sie erblüht ist. Sansa, die über diese Aussicht entsetzt ist und nur zurück nach Hause möchte, muss dennoch in Königsmund bleiben. Als Geisel wird sie gezwungen, ihren Vater und ihre Brüder als Veräter zu bezeichnen. Außerdem zwingt Joffrey sie, sich den Kopf ihres Vaters auf einer Lanzenspitze an der Burgmauer anzusehen. Er lässt sie mehrfach von Ser Meryn Trant schlagen, weil seine Mutter ihm befohlen hat, dass er keine Frauen schlagen dürfe. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Als Joffrey erfährt, dass Robb zum König des Nordens ausgerufen wurde, schickte er Ser Boros Blount los, um Sansa grün und blau zu schlagen. Auf dem Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag nimmt sie als König Joffreys Begleitung teil. Dabei wird sie zunehmend mutiger und schlauer im Umgang mit Joffrey. So rettet sie Dontos Hollard, einem Ritter, der zu betrunken ist, um zu kämpfen, das Leben, indem sie Joffrey vorschlägt, ihn zu seinem Hofnarren zu ernennen, statt ihn zu ertränken. Als am selben Tag Tyrion in Königsmund erscheint, freut sie sich zunächst über dessen Mitgefühl und Höflichkeit, entscheidet sich dann aber dazu, ihm nicht zu trauen, weil er ein Lennister ist. Mit Tyrion Lennisters Ankunft in Königsmund und der Ernennung zur Hand des Königs enden für Sansa die öffentichen Beleidungungen und Misshandlungen. Tyrion behandelt sie überraschend freundlich und schützt sie vor Joffrey. Sansa entwickelt außerdem eine ungewöhnliche Beziehung zu Sandor Clegane, der sie, trotz seiner allgemein hin schroffen Art, sanft behandelt. Er verweigert sogar Joffreys Befehl, sie zu schlagen. Er verspottet sie, wenn sie allein sind, für ihre naive Art, doch zeigt er auch Mitgefühl für ihre Zwangslage. . Eines Nachts findet Sansa eine Notiz in ihren Gemächer, auf der steht, sie solle zum Götterhain kommen, wenn sie wieder nach Hause möchte. Die Nachricht kam von Dontos, der ihr von einem Plan erzählt, sie aus den Händen der Lennisters zu befreien und zurück nach Winterfell zu bringen. Obwohl es auch eine Falle sein könnte, vertraut sie Dontos und beherzigt seinen Rat, sich zu gedulden und durchzuhalten. Sansa täuscht eine neuentdeckte Gläubigkeit zu den Alten Göttern vor, um sich regelmäßig auf dem Götterhain mit Dontos treffen zu können. Zu Beginn sieht sie ihn noch als ihren tapferen Retter, der für die Schande, die er sich selbst zugefügt hat, Wiedergutmachung leisten möchte, doch mit der Zeit zweifelt sie zunehmends an seiner Kompetenz. Sie erscheint auf der Galerie des Großen Saals, als Tyrion Hof hält und Ser Cleos Frey mit den Bedingungen des Hofes zurück nach Schnellwasser schickt. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als Joffrey Baratheon von Robbs Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt erfährt, lässt er Sansa Stark zu sich in den unteren Hof des Roten Bergfrieds bringen und lässt sie für ihren Bruder bestrafen: Ser Boros schlägt ihr erst mit der Faust in den Bauch, reißt ihr dann den Kopf nach hinten und schlägt ihr mit der flachen Seite seines Schwertes auf die Oberschenkel. Auf Befehl des Königs reißt er ihr das Kleid vom Oberkörper und will sie blutig schlagen, als Tyrion Lennister eintrifft, das Schauspiel beendet und sie fortbringt. Er kümmert sich um Sansa und bietet ihr Hilfe an, doch sie bleibt ihm gegenüber misstrauisch. Nach Renlys Tod beschließt der Kleine Rat, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey Baratheon und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll. Als Joffrey Tommen dafür rügt, weil er bei Myrcellas Abschied weint, erinnert sie daran, dass auch legendäre Prinzen und Ritter schon geweint hätten, wie z. B. Aemon Targaryen. Auf dem Rückweg durch die Stadt kommt es zum Aufstand von Königsmund. Sansa wird dabei vom Pferd gezerrt und erleidet eine tiefe Wunde am Kopf. Sandor Clegane, der ebenfalls zurückgelassen wurde, rettet sie und bringt sie in die Burg. Nachdem die Vorhut von Stannis' Armee vor Königsmund ihr Lager aufschlägt, trifft sich Sansa erneut mit Ser Dontos, der sie vertröstet und sagt, er werde sie retten, sobald ein gewisser Freund wieder in der Stadt sei. In der folgenden Nacht erlebt Sansa ihre erste Blutung. Sie wird zu Cersei gebracht, die ihr erklärt, dass sie vielleicht nicht Joffrey, wohl aber ihre Kinder lieben werde. Während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser suchen Sansa und einige andere adelige Frauen Zuflucht bei Königin Cersei in deren Ballsaal. Cersei, die ihre Gäste in der Zwischenzeit im Ballsaal bewirtet, betrinkt sich und erklärt Sansa, wie sie ihre Weiblichkeit einsetzen soll und dass Ser Ilyn den Auftrag hat, sie zu töten, falls die Burg fällt. Als Lancel und Osney mit schlechten Nachrichten von der Schlacht eintreffen, befiehlt Cersei, die Zugbrücke von Maegors Feste hochzuziehen und Joffrey zu ihr zu bringen, dann stürmt sie hinaus. Sansa übernimmt intuitiv die Führung und beruhigt die verbliebenen Adeligen. Später geht sie auf Dontos' Anraten auf ihr Zimmer, wo der betrunkene Sandor Clegane auf sie wartet und ihr anbietet, sie mitzunehmen, denn er will die Stadt für immer verlassen. Er zwingt sie außerdem mit einem Dolch, ihm ein Lied vorzusingen und will, dass sie ihm in die Augen sieht. Sansa kann nicht und lehnt das Angebot ab, singt ihm aber eine Hymne an die Mutter vor. Dann verschwindet Sandor. Sansa nimmt den abgerissenen Mantel der Königsgarde und wickelt sich damit ein, dann hockt sie die ganze Nacht auf dem Fußboden und zittert (sie behält den Mantel später sogar und versteckt ihn unter ihren Kleidern. ) Später erinnert sie sich auch daran, dass sie Sandor geküsst habe. Am frühen Morgen erscheint Dontos. Er ist ganz aufgeregt und betrunken und berichtet Sansa von der Ankunft des Lennister-Tyrell-Heeres und von Stannis' Niederlage. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser beobachtet sie die Feier im Thronsaal von Königsmund von der Galerie aus. Nach dem Sieg der Lennisters wird Sansas Verlobung mit Joffey bei der Feier im Thronsaal annuliert. So kann mit der Hochzeit von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell ein neues Bündnis zwischen der Krone und dem Haus Tyrell besiegelt werden. Am Abend der Feier trifft Sansa Dontos im Götterhain. Der Narr teilt ihre neue Euphorie nicht, da er denkt, dass ihr Martyrium jetzt erst losgehe. Allerdings verkündet er ihr auch, dass der Plan ihrer Flucht nun konkret sei: auch wenn es noch eine Weile hin sei, werde er sie am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit mit Margaery Tyrell aus der Stadt schaffen. Dann schenkt er ihr noch ein filigranes Haarnetz mit winzigen Edelsteinen. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Sansa nimmt misstrauisch eine Einladung von Maergery Tyrell und ihrer Großmutter Olenna Rothweyn zum Abendessen an. Ser Loras Tyrell eskortiert sie zu den Gemächern der Tyrells, die jüngst in der Stadt eingetroffen sind. Seine Schönheit und seine Komplimente lassen Sansas Herz erneut höher schlagen, aber als sie ihn auf die Rose anspricht, die er ihr beim Turnier der Hand geschenkt hat, kan er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Dann lenkt sie das Gespräch auf Renlys Tod, was Loras verstimmt. Olenna und Margaery versuchen, bei dem Essen mehr über Joffrey herauszufinden. Nachdem Sansa ihnen gesteht, dass er ein wahres Ungeheuer ist, sagen sie, dass es eine Schande sei, dass Margaery trotzdem Königin werden solle und bieten Sansa an, Willas Tyrell zu heiraten und in Rosengarten zu leben. Sansa genießt ihre neuen Freundschaften und versucht, sich Willas Tyrell schönzureden, ist aber insgeheim in Ser Loras verliebt. Sie erzählt Dontos von den Plänen der Tyrells, sie mit Willas zu vermählen, doch der rät ihr, den Tyrells nicht zu trauen. Sansa ignoriert seinen Rat. Daraufhin informiert Dontos Petyr Baelish von den Plänen der Tyrells und der leitet dies an die Lennisters weiter. Da Lord Tywin Lennister die wertvolle Geisel nicht an die Tyrells verlieren möchte, befiehlt er Tyrion Lennister, Sansa noch vor Joffreys Hochzeit zu ehelichen. Cersei schenkt Sansa ein neues Kleid und erklärt ihr erst am Tag der Anprobe, dass sie Tyrion noch am gleichen Tag in der Burgsepte heiraten soll. Tyrion entschuldigt für die politische Heirat, doch sie fügt sich ihrem Schicksal und lässt die Zeremonie über sich ergehen. Joffrey vertritt Eddard Stark bei der Hochzeitszeremonie und nimmt Sansa während der Zeremonie den Jungfrauenmantel ab, wobei er scheinbar unabsichtlich nach ihrer Brust greift. Als Tyrion ihr den Lennister-Mantel umlegen will, ist sie zunächst zu stolz, um sich für ihn hinzuknien, dann schämt sie sich aber für ihre Sturheit und kommt ihm entgegen, wobei sie denkt, dass er fürchterlich hässlich ist. Später auf der Feier sind nun auch die Tyrells anwesend. Tyrion lehnt Sansas Bitte nach einem Tanz ab. Stattdessen bittet Ser Garlan Tyrell sie zum Tanz, worüber sie sich sehr freut. Er drückt während des Tanzes seine Sorgen um sie aus und ist der Meinung, dass in Tyrion mehr stecke, als es den Anschein habe. Später tanzt sie kurz mit Joffrey, der sie erneut begrabscht und ihr droht, sie jederzeit in sein Bett holen lassen. Nach dem Tanz verkündet Joffrey, dass er das Brautpaar betten möchte, aber Tyrion rammt einen Dolch in den Tisch und droht, Joffrey zu kastrieren, falls er sie zwinge. Lord Tywin beruhigt die Situation, indem er Tyrion zu einer Entschuldigung zwingt. Tyrion führt Sansa ohne weitere Vorkommnisse in ein Gemach im Turm der Hand. Obwohl sein Vater ihm befohlen hat, die Hochzeit zu vollziehen, bringt Tyrion es nicht fertig, Sansa gegen ihren Willen anzufassen, obwohl sie voller Höflichkeit versucht, auch das über sich ergehen zu lassen. Die inzwischen 13-jährige Sansa gibt ihr Bestes, um ihre wahren Gefühle gegenüber dem in ihren Augen entstellten Zwerg zu verbergen, indem sie sich wieder in gespielter Höflichkeit kleidet. Sein Aussehen jedoch widert sie an. Band 6 - Die Königin der Drachen Als Robb Stark mit 3500 Männern wegen Edmure Tullys Hochzeit zu den Zwillingen aufbricht, entscheidet er unterwegs gegen Catelyns Rat, Jon Schnee als Sohn Eddards zu legitimieren und ihn als seinen Erben einzusetzen, damit im Falle seines Todes das Erbe nicht an Sansa und somit an Tyrion Lennister fällt. Robb und seine Mutter Catelyn sterben auf der Roten Hochzeit. Tyrion und Sansa führen eine platonische Beziehung, und Sansa benutzt ihre Höflichkeit als Schutz. Außerdem gewöhnt sie sich an, wieder regelmäßig in den Götterhain zu gehen. Kurz nach der Roten Hochzeit offenbart Lord Tywin in Königsmund der Königsfamilie die Neuigkeiten. Als Joffrey fordert, keine Gnade mit den Flusslords zu haben und Robbs Kopf einfordert, um ihn Sansa zu seiner Hochzeit zu schenken, nennt Tyrion ihn ein Ungeheuer und droht ihm, dass zur Zeit viele Könige stürben. Lord Tywins Plan ist, Lord Roose den Winter über gegen die Eisenmänner und die Stark-Vasallen kämpfen zu lassen, und wenn dann im Frühjahr alle der Kämpfe müde sind, würden sie Tyrions und Sansas Sohn auf Winterfell das Knie beugen. Tyrion verlangt nicht von ihr, sich wie seine Gemahlin zu verhalten, wofür sie sehr dankbar ist, besonders nach der Ermordung ihres Bruders und ihrer Mutter auf der Roten Hochzeit. Am Tag von Joffreys Hochzeit nimmt sie zunächst am königlichen Früstück teil, bei dem Joffrey einige prunkvolle Geschenke erhält. Tyrion schenkt ihm ein seltenes Buch namens Leben vierer Könige, das Joffrey aber langweilt. Als er von seinem Großvater ein neues Schwert namens Witwenklage geschenkt bekommt, zerschlägt er damit das Buch und verlangt ein neues Geschenk von Tyrion. Auf dem Weg zur Septe verspricht Tyrion Sansa, ihr nie etwas anzutun, aber sie vermutet hinter dem Versprechen eine List. Nach der Hochzeitszeremonie in der Großen Septe von Baelor werden Tyrion und sie auf einer Sänfte in den Küchenturm getragen, wo sie sich für das große Hochzeitsfest fertig machen. Vor dem Thronsaal treffen sie dann auf viele Adelige, und Tyrion findet, dass Sansa das höfliche Geplänkel mit den anderen Adeligen gut beherrscht. Als sie Olenna Rothweyn treffen, macht diese Sansa Komplimente und zupft ihr umständlich das Haarnetz zurecht. Sie drückt ihr ihr Beileid wegen Robb aus, und dann scherzt sie, dass auch wenn Robb ein Verräter gewesen sei, es nicht gut ist, Männer auf Hochzeiten zu ermorden, weil die anderen Männer dann bald gar nicht mehr auf Hochzeiten erscheinen würden. Außerdem ist sie froh, bald wieder nach Rosengarten aufbrechen zu können, denn Königsmund stinke ihr zu sehr. Sie bietet Sansa an, sie dort zu besuchen, denn sie werde Margaery schrecklich vermissen. Das Fest findet im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds statt. Es sollen sieben Sänger auftreten und zahlreiche Darbietungen geben und zudem 77 Gänge serviert werden. Nach dem dritten Sänger lässt Joffrey zwei Zwerge einen Tjost auf einem Hund und einer Sau reitend vorführen, um sich über Tyrion lustig zu machen. Anschließend fordert er Tyrion auf, auf das Schwein zu steigen und für das Reich gegen den Sieger zu kämpfen, aber Tyrion schlägt mit Worten zurück, was Joffrey wütend macht, auch wenn Margaery versucht, ihn abzulenken und zu besänftigen. Er schüttet Tyrion einen Becher Wein über den Kopf, was dieser geduldig erträgt, dann macht er ihn zu seinem Mundschenk und macht sich weiter über ihn lustig. Schließlich scheint sich Joffrey an einem Stück Pastete zu verschlucken, woraus sich ein Hustenanfall entwickelt, an dem Joffrey schließlich qualvoll stirbt. In seiner Agonie zeigt er auf Tyrion, kann aber nichts mehr sagen. Cersei ist sich sofort sicher, dass Joffrey vergiftet wurde und befiehlt der Königsgarde, Tyrion und Sansa festzunehmen. Als sich Tyrion nach Sansa umschaut, ist sie verschwunden. Sansa flieht in den Götterhain, wo sie die Totenglocken hört und weiß, dass Joffrey tot ist. Sie hat zwei Tage zuvor einfache und unauffällige Kleidung unter einem Baum versteckt. Beim Auskleiden bemerkt sie, dass einer der Edelsteine aus ihrem Haarnetz fehlt, und sie fürchtet sofort, dass dies mit dem Tod Joffreys in Zusammenhang steht, denn Dontos hatte ihr das Netz gegeben und ihr gesagt, sie müsse es unbedingt auf der Hochzeit tragen. Dontos erscheint und drängt sie zu gehen. Sie fliehen durch die Burg und erreichen eine Tür, die durch die Burgmauer führt und an einer Klippe hoch über dem Schwarzwasser endet. Eine Art Steinleiter ist in den Fels gehauen, und sie klettern hinab. Unten wartet ein Mann in einem Ruderboot, der sie zu Petyr Baelishs Handelsgaleere in der Schwarzwasserbucht hinausrudert. Kleinfinger tötet Dontos und erklärt der schockierten Sansa, dass er nur an dem Gold interessiert war, das er ihm versprochen hat. Er erklärt Sansa, dass er ihre Rettung seit langer Zeit geplant habe, weil er ihre Mutter sehr geliebt habe. Außerdem gibt er zu, für den Mord an Joffrey verantwortlich zu sein, obwohl er zugibt, dass er eigentlich gar kein richtiges Motiv habe, außer dem, den Gegner zu verwirren. Er verspricht ihr, sie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Sie reisen auf der Merlingkönigin auf die Finger zur "Trübfeste", dem kleinen Ahnensitz von Haus Baelish. Dort warten sie 14 Tage auf Lady Lysa Tully, die Kleinfinger heiraten will. Sie drängt ihn, noch am gleichen Tag zu heiraten, obwohl Kleinfinger lieber vor dem ganzen Hof auf Hohenehr heiraten würde. In der Hochzeitsnacht schreit sie ihre Lust frei heraus. Am nächsten Tag offenbart Kleinfinger ihr die wahre Identität Sansas und Lysa erzählt ihr einiges über ihr Leben und stellt in Aussicht, dass sie eines Tages Robert Arryn heiraten könne und ihm deshalb jetzt schon dankbar sein soll, da sie quasi eine Bettlerin ist, jetzt, wo Winterfell und das Haus Stark nicht mehr existieren. Nach der Hochzeit reist Sansa mit ihrer Tante und Petyr zurück nach Hohenehr. Da Lady Lysa nur einen kleinen Haushalt unterhält und nur selten zulässt, dass Gäste auf die Ehr kommen, fühlt Sansa sich schnell einsam. Eines Morgens beginnt es heftig zu schneien, was Sansa an Winterfell erinnert. Sie tritt in den Garten hinaus und baut Winterfell als Schneeburg nach.thumb|300px|Sansa baut Winterfell als Schneeburg nach (von Amok ©FFG) Nach einer Weile erscheint Petyr Baelish und hilft ihr bei der Vollendung. Sie albern ein wenig herum und plötzlich küsst Petyr Sansa, was sie zunächst geschehen lässt, dann aber zurückweist, was Kleinfinger nicht davon abhält, ihr weiterhin Komplimente zu machen. Der kleine Robert Arryn erscheint und will die Burg mit seiner Puppe zerstören, doch Sansa hält ihn auf und reißt der Puppe versehentlich den Kopf ab. Augenblicklich bekommt Robert einen Schüttelanfall, den Maester Colemon mit Traumwein beruhigt. Später am Tag lässt Lysa Sansa zu sich in die Große Halle rufen, wo sie sie mit dem Kuss konfrontiert und ihr vorwirft, Petyr schöne Augen zu machen. Sie redet sich dabei so sehr in Rage, dass sie Sansa am Ende durch die Mondpforte stoßen will. Dabei enthüllt sie einige Geheimnisse, so auch, dass sie Jon Arryn in Kleinfingers Auftrag mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet hat. Im letzten Moment erscheint Petyr, der Lysa beruhigen kann. Als sie Sansa endlich loslässt und sich Petyr in die Arme wirft, stößt dieser sie durch die Pforte und beschuldigt Marillion, sie umgebracht zu haben. Band 7 - Zeit der Krähen Brienne von Tarth beginnt mit ihrer Suche nach Sansa. Nach Lysas Tod kümmert sich Sansa vermehrt um Robert, der in ihr schnell eine neue Mutter sieht. Dann erscheint Lord Nestor Rois auf Hohenehr, um den Sänger Marillion zu verhören, ist aber schnell von der Schuld des einstigen Günstlings überzeugt. Petyr kann Lord Nestor auf seine Seite ziehen, indem er ihn mit den Mondtoren belehnt, und im Anschluss erklärt er Sansa seinen Plan um das Spiel der Throne. Sansa merkt, dass auch sie immer verschlagener wird und Petyr vertraut, wobei sie ohnehin keine andere Wahl zu haben scheint. Unterdessen formiert sich unter der Führung von Lord Yohn Rois im Grünen Tal eine Opposition gegen Petyr Baelish. Band 8 - Die dunkle Königin Bei der Verhandlung mit den Lords der Erklärung, die inzwischen mit 6000 Soldaten vor den Mondtoren stehen, schafft es Petyr Baelish, den Lords ein Jahr abzuringen, in dem er die Regierung über das Grüne Tal wieder in Ordnung bringen will. Nach der Verhandlung erklärt er Sansa, dass sich in diesem Jahr einiges ändern werde. So würden Lady Anya Waynwald und Lord Hortan Rotfest ob ihres Alters wahrscheinlich bald sterben, Lord Gilwald Jäger von seinem Bruder Harlan Jäger ermordet werden, Lord Benedar Belmor bestochen werden, Ser Symond Tempelheim sein Freund werden und Lord Yohn Rois allein dastehen. Zudem werde er in Ser Lyn Corbray, dessen abgesprochenes Possenspiel Petyr bei der Verhandlung geholfen hat, einen zuverlässigen Spion in jeder geheimen Verschwörung gegen ihn haben. Er hat ihn mit Knaben und Gold bestochen, wie Sansa es schon vermutet hatte. Als sich der kleine verbliebene Hofstaat von Hohenehr bereit macht, für den Winter ins Tal hinabzusteigen, weigert sich Robert zunächst, aus dem Bett zu steigen, bis Sansa ihn mit aller Überredungskunst schließlich doch dazu bringen kann. Er hat sich außerdem angewöhnt, sie spontan und unbeholfen zu küssen. Sansa weist Maester Colemon an, Robert einen Becher Süßmilch vor dem Abstieg und einen vor dem Fest Lord Nestor Rois' zu geben, und Colemon willigt ein, sagt aber, dass er ihm danach ein halbes Jahr keine Süßmilch mehr geben wolle. Sansa fährt mit Robert alleine in einem Windenkorb hinunter zur Himmelsburg, weil er darauf besteht, und dort angekommen lernt sie Myranda Rois kennen, die sie auffordert, ihr auf dem Weg ins Tal all ihre Geheimnisse zu erzählen. Am Mondtor angekommen wartet bereits Petyr Baelish auf Sansa. Er eröffnet ihr, dass er Lord Yohn Rois' Pläne durchkreuzt habe und mit Hilfe einer großen Mitgift an Lady Anya Waynwald ein Verlöbnis zwischen ihrem Mündel Harrold Hardyng und ihr vereinbart habe. Eine Bedingung Lady Waynwalds ist allerdings, dass Harrold sich in Sansa verliebt. Er erklärt ihr, dass Harrold der Erbe des Grünen Tals ist und dass er damit rechne, dass der kränkliche Robert nicht lange leben wird. Dann werde Sansa ihre wahre Identität preisgeben und sie könnten mit den Lords des Grünen Tals Winterfell zurückerobern. Familie Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Stark, Sansa Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Haus Lennister Stark, Sansa Stark, Sansa